Fright Night
by Cupcake Party
Summary: Joslin, an overnight paramedic, and her team respond to an emergency like every night in Gotham. Just as they get their patient onto the stretcher Joslin notices a new victim falling from the sky. With Scarecrow and Killer Croc after her and an unconcious Batman will she be able to save them both?
1. Chapter 1

The sirens screeched in her ear. A familiar voice echoed over the com, "23rd and O St. One body possibly more. Deploying two units and three squads."

Her team scrambled for the ambulance making it just in time for Jerry, their driver, to skid out of the parking lot. Scott smacked Jerry's shoulder. "Next time wait for your team to get in the truck before you peel out! Joslin was barely inside with the doors closed." Jerry meekly apologized before refocusing on the road.

The rig hopped down the street hitting every pothole along the way. "Hey Joslin, they'll make it this time. I'm sure of it." Scott placed a familiar hand on her shoulder. All she could do was nod and redirect her thoughts on a more positive note.

Jerry slid their truck into a spot next to the curb. Scott and Joslin hopped out but stopped in their tracks at the scene before them. Wayne Enterprise was ablaze. The skyscraper creaked eerily while it swayed from side to side. Firefighters were already on the scene dousing the surrounding buildings; it must already be too far gone. It didn't look like anyone was scrambling to get inside so it must be vacant at least or just too unstable. The heat radiating from the building was incredible, considering Joslin and her team was still half a block away.

Scott called out over the crowd. Joslin pushed forward and flashed her ID. Police were clearing the scene and trying to push reporters back. Joslin ducked under the GCPD wall of officers. Scott and Joslin dropped their bag and stretcher next to a man lying on the ground.

"This doesn't look good Jos. I'll try and stop the bleeding you splint his leg." Joslin reached in her bag and made work of his mangled leg. "Ready! Lift!" The man grunted as he was placed on the stretcher. The crowd parted like the Red Sea for them. Scott and Joslin lifted the stretcher into the truck just as a loud creak and deafening boom knocked her to the ground. A woman from the crowd screamed in horror causing Joslin to turn and see a black cloaked figure get thrown from the top floor. His limp body picked up speed with each floor it passed.

"Jerry GO! Scott I'll meet you at the hospital."

Scott nodded before calling out over the crowd "Get a ride from the other rig when it gets here I'll pick you up from there!"

Joslin picked up her bag and slammed the doors. The sirens wailed again and the tires screeched forward. Her feet carried her faster than she had ever gone before. The figure was still falling as Gotham's PD was preparing the jump cushion. The black figure was picking up speed with each floor while the cushion was still getting prepped. Cameras flashed at the scene and screams grew louder. Joslin could only send a prayer that the Bat would hit the cushion and not the concreate.


	2. Chapter 2

The cape and cowl of Gotham hit the cushion just as it inflated to its full capacity. Joslin could only sigh in relief, seeing a gruesome death like that would surely put her in early retirement. Commissioner Gordon helped roll Batman off the cushion and handed him off to Joslin with a curt nod. Joslin went through her procedure to make sure CPR wasn't needed. Thankfully he was breathing, just unresponsive. Joslin checked Batman for obvious injuries but couldn't find any. As she pulled her knee away from his side she noticed it was soaked in blood.

"Shit."

"What is it?" Joslin just noticed Commissioner Gordon never left her side.

"Help me expose his side. He's bleeding." Gordon helped work the armor off while Joslin cut away the cloth of his suit until his torso was bare. "Is that a bite mark?" Her fingers worked furiously on clotting the wound and stitching it up. A roar from above shook the burning building. "He's stable for now but the scene isn't safe. We need to move him!"

"Put him in my car I'll drive you both to the hospital!" Commissioner Gordon shouted over the clamor. Gordon, an officer, and Joslin put Batman in the backseat. Gordon slammed the driver's side door and started the sirens.

Joslin slid on the floor of the backseat with Batman but looked up at the passenger side door closing. A lengthy man slid into the seat, burlap over his face with rope tied around his neck securing his mask.

"Scarecrow I should've known you were behind this." Gordon piped up and reached for his gun. Scarecrow only chuckled darkly before releasing a toxin in Gordon's direction. The commisoner's body convulsed as screams tore from his throat, his face twisted in agony as Gordons finger nails began to scrape at his skin.

"Now my dear it's time to find out what scares you." Joslin inhaled a deep breath and kicked at the door hoping it would break or the window would shatter. She had to get away, had to save Batman. He was still unresponsive and could be knocking on death's door. Joslin couldn't lose another patient, not tonight, not to Scarecrow. The gas drifted into the backseat through the bars.

Joslin's lungs began to burn, the gas now surrounded her and was wafting closer to Batman. She noticed now the vigilanty's chest was heaving in uneaven breaths. The paramedic carefully straddled Batmans chest and leaned her ear into his chest. No heart beat, no breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon's piercing cries gargled in his throat. For the years Joslin had been helping this city, never had she been in a situation of this magnitude. The Batman wasn't breathing. Scarecrow was pouring his scaretoxin into the enclosed car. Commissioner Gordon was introduced to the gas and of no help. Also, the backdoor to his car was locked and only able to open from the outside.

Suddenly, the car lifted into the air and tilted. A thundering roar shattered the windows. Joslin could make out a muted agitated Scarecrow in the distant front seat. A high pitched ringing raged in her ears. Joslin looked down in time for Killer Croc to open his mouth, displaying his rows of plaque and grimy teeth.

Killer Croc began to shake the vehicle in hopes of devouring its backseat occupants. However, Joslin had a firm hold of Batman and the seat. After the fourth shake Gordon slipped from his seat onto Scarecrow and out the window. Scarecrow broke the fall but the feartoxin still had its grip in Gordon's senses.

Joslin took in a gulp of air, hoping it was safe to breath again, and kicked off her shoe. With dexterity and luck it hit the back of Croc's throat and gagged him. The car fell to the ground in a heap with a bounce and skid. Joslin immediately began CPR and finished a round before Batman began to respond with a deep inhale.

"We need to get out of here." Joslin sighed in relief while a smile played on her lips. She had saved Batman, maybe they would make it out alive tonight.

A shrill screech tore from her throat. A large clawed hand gripped her ankle and pulled harshly ripping her from Batman's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Killer Croc hung Joslin upsidedown and took in every inch of her delicious flesh. The fear and desperation in her eyes told her captor she regretted her earlier decision. A claw scrapped the bottom of her bare foot cutting into her flesh. Joslin gritted through the pain, refusing to give him the satisfaction. The smell of iron and trickle up her leg flipped on her survival switch. She bent her body to reach her other shoe. A deep chuckle escaped from Croc's gritted smile.

"Little morsal how do you expect to fight me with a shoe?"

"It worked the first time didn't it?" Joslin bit out. Her fear was slowly subsiding.

Crock lowered her to his partner in the burlap mask. A puff of fear toxin kissed her nose.

Joslin reacted without thinking and whacked Scarecrow with her shoe as hard as she could. Her eyes matched his surprise. Her lungs began to burn from the lack of air already. Crock lifted her up to his gaping jaws. Tears pricked her eyes. His windy laugh nearly made her gag at the first breath.

She wound her arm back and dug her nails into her stained shoes. Just as her shoe made contact Croc's hand interviened. His chuckle shook her body.

"Pathetic little girl. You're no Batman."

"No, but I am." A gravely voice interjected.

Joslin's heart nearly leapt from her chest. Batman was finally conscious!


	5. Chapter 5

"Quick drop the girl and attack before he-"Scarecrow was inturrupted by a batarang slicing into his mask and cheek. Time sated with each deep breath her falling body took. The ground inched closer. Scarecrow dove for Joslin's wrist. Batman released a smoke bomb from his finger tips. The object twirled unhurriedly towards the ground and captured everyones attention but the Bat's. His cowl shifted in her direction just before the smoke exploded around them. A firm hand clawed at Joslin's wrist. Nails dug in deep, no doubt breaking the skin. Smoke engulfed the immediate area, and time quickened.

Joslin's face met cement and for a brief moment she thought she heard a snap. Smoke covered her vision like a dense fog. The hand that held her captive pulled hard, dragging her face along the ground. Everything seemed tinted red for a brief moment. She could hear Croc snapping his jaw with force. Fog swirled and gave her a glimps of the fight. Batman was hunched over with a batarang poised above his frame.

One sound never ceased. A desperate battle cry bubbled from Joslin's lungs and never retreated. Her body flailed and kicked at her captor as he drug her through the dense smoke. The vapor thinned and it was easier to see shadows of the fighters. Batman kicked and flipped with grace and speed, but Killer Croc stood his ground and swiped.

Scarecrow began to mumble nonsense under his breath. His face turned abruptly to Joslin. Scarecrow's mask was cut open and revealed a steady flow of red. Joslin landed a firm kick to his jaw. His hand release her, and a small vial. It broke on the ground and created a small puff of smoke and puddle. Joslin held her breath and regained her footing. Glass edges from the broken vial dug into her foot. She barely aknowledged the pain as she ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Glass dug deeper in Joslin's foot with each step. Her eyes trailed behind to see if Scarecrow would follow. The fight continued as she passed by. Each thud or snap was followed by a low grunt. Joslin limped on the heels of her feet to avoid more injurry. One look over her shoulder was all it took to quicken her pace. Scarecrow peeled his mask away to reveal dark hair matted down. His eyes were fixated on her every movement, like a predator at the peek of his hunt. A crooked grin was the last thing she saw before her vision blurred. A smudge of black fell to her feet. Fear gripped her heart at the sight of Batman's still body. Her knees buckled at the sight of his eyes dulling. A breath lingered on his lips. Joslin could hear a faint monitor flatlining.

Movement startled her from behind the dumpster a few measures away. Her chest tightened at the sight of a familiar little girl no older than six. She wore her favorite T-shirt, a white short sleeve with the black bat logo stamped on it. Joslin inched closer to the tear stained child.

Her voice was no more than a whipser, but Joslin could hear the pain laced in her words. "You promised." Another voice joined in from Batman. " You promised." In unison, more voices chanted the same words over and over. Each phrase grew louder and frantic until it was all Joslin could hear. Ringing screamed alongside the words. It echoed inside her head. Joslin tried to make it stop by covering her ears and screaming louder than the voices. Tears streamed down her face but she could only acknowledge the shrill voices. "YOU PROMISED!"


	7. Chapter 7

The pain throughout her body muted in comparison to the headache nearly splitting her head open. The voices, the screaming, it was overbearing. Joslin choaked and gagged on her own vomit. Her knees hit the ground but it was barely acknowledged. She had promised this little girl a happy life full of joy but she didn't even make it to the hospital. A flash of the girl dying in Joslin's arms flickered across her vision. She had promised a lie.

The little girl leaned over Joslin's body, sharpened teeth filled her mouth. Joslin didn't remember that feature. The girl neared and more details changed and morphed. Horrified, the night EMT was suddenly nose to nose with a demonic figure. Coal eyes starred back at her. Jagged finger nails cut at Joslin's cheek. The sudden pain shocked her dull brain. The girl's finger nails weren't digging in to her cheek, it was Joslin's own hand.

Joslin forced herself to take deep breaths and look closely at the scene. She needed to be stronger than her past, the present, and the future. Batman lay on the ground motionless, yet Killer Croc was still fighting someone. The little girl was already dead so her presence couldn't be real. The demon also must be fake.

Pain began to throb again which gave her a flicker of hope. The headache was tolerable at best. Coherent thoughts buzzed in the back of her mind.

"C'mon, be a big girl Joslin. This isn't real." Another breath filled her lungs.

"It's as real as you and me." A dark chuckle made Joslin turn just in time to be struck to the ground by Scarecrow's hand. He was real.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me even though i haven't updated in awhile. Really no excuse i just got caught up reading so many amazing stories on this site. I love the different writting styles and the twists and turns. I've been working on some other stories as well! I want to get a good start before posting it here though. I hope you all are doing great thank you again!**

The littered pavement rushed faster than Joslin could react. Her now broken acrylics had remnants of blood staining each jagged edge. From Killer Croc uprooting the car to Scarecrow's current beating; Joslin didn't know how this night could get worse. Her mind slowly succumbed to hopelessness. There was no use fighting a lost battle. Joslin's body couldn't handle much more abuse without ending up like the little girl.

"Finish it already." Her voice was flat but showed just how broken she truely was.

A low chuckle rumbled deep in Scarecrow's chest, then errupted into a hysterical siren. "No." His voice was low enough to be demonic. Hunger filled his eyes. A certain madness overwhelmed his features. Scarecrow had witnessed many of his insane patients lose hope; but to break someone of strong will and high standing was a treat. His dark eyes zeroed in on Batman's losing battle, without turning his head. A sadistic smile stretched his lips thin and another chuckle bubbled from his throat.

Joslin grunted and pushed herself from the ground while he was distracted. Running would only get her so far before he caught her. Fight or flight. Fight or flight. Those words danced on her lips as a whisper but slowly grew in intensity. Her fists balled up and adrenalin pulsed. All the aches and tension faded as she wound her right fist back.

Scarecrow turned to face his victim in time for her knckles to crunch against his jaw. Time nearly froze as it distracted Killer Croc and Batman, surprised the EMT, and knocked Scarecrow into the air briefly. Everyone could hear the distinct sound of Scarecrow's teeth clicking together. His body curved backwards in the air from the force of her hit. His dark curls brushed the ground seconds before his skull hit with a thud.

Croc's mouth gaped open while his eyes fixated on the small morsal. Joslin pointed a single finger at Killer Croc. "You're next!" Her eyes were intense but her vision was blurry.

Batman's lips curved slightly in a crooked grin before finishing Croc off. She was just the distraction he needed. His attention returned to the girl only to find her passed out on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

The night EMT jolted awake only to be stopped by a hand pressing her back down. Her breaths were labored. A confused frown stretched her features. Her pupils adjusted to the darkness surrounding her.

"Where am I?" Her question came out weaker than she intended.

"How do you feel?" A familiar gravely voice questioned back.

Was the Bat serious? She did a once over and noticed the distinct smell of guano. Did he really work in a filthy cave? This took his persona to a new level; fly like a bat, walk like a bat, live like a bat. Joslin noticed the uncomfortable pause, he wasn't going to let the question go.

" Better question is how are _you_ feeling?" Joslin attempted to sit up but failed.

His glare was almost demeaning as if he were silently scolding her for doing her job. "Thank you." Batman bit out his reply and continued to stitch up a wound on her foot.

"My hospital probably has better tools to-" Joslin began to reason before she was rudely interrupted.

"You needed immediate attention and the two closest hospitals are filled with disaster patients." Joslin could feel the tug of his thread but barely noticed the sting of each pierce.

Her mouth made a visible O. "What happened to the other rig?"

Batman remained quiet.

"A split foot isn't exactly what I'd call immediate-"

"You were infected with Scaretoxin and you had recieved more injurries than just a cut foot." The EMT took time to observe the bandages around her body, some already soaked and needing to be replaced. "Lay down." Batman commanded Joslin the moment she tried to sit up.

She rolled her eyes and attempted to cross her arms several times before giving up. Silence overcame them and Joslin noticed Batman relax. She drank up his features from the chissled armor to his square jaw line. The numbing medication was fading just in time for him to finish up. Joslin sat up succussfully and wothout complaint from Batman. They sat in silence observing the other. Joslin carefully swung her legs over the edge of the table only for them to tingle to life.

"Were they arrested?"

"Yes."Batman turned from his seat and walked off.

"How's Commissioner Gordon?"

"The other ambulance took him to the hospital. I just sent a cure to them." Joslin followed his voice. Her hand reached out and traced his side she treated earlier that night.

"And how are you doing?" His hand grasped her wrists and secured them both in his hand behind her back. She could see the surprise in his exposed facial features. Batman's lips parted to speak but she closed the gap between them and sealed their lips together in a feverish kiss.

Batman's grip loosened enough for her to set a hand free to roam his armor. Her legs buckled from under her but he caught her immediately. He walked her to the table. "You need to rest." Batman's tone was softer this time. Their eyes locked onto each others. Batman's gloved finger tips tucked her hair behind her ear. He leaned in close, but before their lips touched a puff of smoke contacted her nose and knocked her out.

 **hey I just wanted to quickly thank everyone for the follows, favs, and positive reviews! Your support really has helped me continue writting. Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 10

Joslin opened her eyes and stretched to the early sunrise. Her fluffy sheets lay askew around her bedroom. She had gotten a week off for her injurries to heal. Obviously Batman didn't stitch up wounds very often. The lines weren't clean which begged the question who treated the Batman when he's injured.

Joslin was back to work before she knew it. The break was exactly what she needed. Her employer insisted on her seeing a therapist to deal with the stress of being an EMT in Gotham as well as her ordeal with Scarecrow. A month had passed since the incident and Joslin had come to terms with the little girl's death. Not everyone gets a happy ending.

Joslin was back on nights but hadn't seen Batman since. Everytime he crept into her thoughts, she needed to take a cold shower. Something about him was exactly her type. Whether she was caught in the moment or actually felt something for Batman; their last encounter had Joslin craving something physical.

Nearly three months later it happened. Joslin's crew bounded towards another emergency. This time Joker had escaped and had two hostages. The old rig skidded to the corner of the scene. Arrests were in progress. The neighboring hospital retrieved one of the victims, leaving just as they arrived on scene. Scott met with an officer and began tending to the other victim's minor wounds. Joslin assessed the scene. Joslin was headed back to the ambulance when a cloaked figure caught her eye. Without hesitation she followed Batman away from the area.

Some time later she lost him in an alleyway. Joslin decided to turn around only to bump into a firm chest. Their eyes met for a moment before thier lips closed the gap. Muffled moans escaped between quick breaths. Batman tugged at her hair and exposed her neck, which he greedily sucked on. Warmth spread throughout her body in anticipation for his next move. Her body bucked wildly into his, needy for friction. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. Batman pushed himself away. His desire was evident. Joslin caught her breath and watched silently as he disappeared. A giggle escaped her mouth and a giddy grin transformed her face. Her body was light and bounces with each step. "I just made out with Batman!" Joslin did a little dance and rushed back to her team.


End file.
